In Less than 100 Words
by fireworksinthenight
Summary: Title says it all. Or: A collection of drabbles with turtles and various atmospheres, to explore what writing can convey when stripped to the bare bones. Warnings, if any, are in author's notes.
1. Fork - Leo, Drama

_AN:_

_Character: Leo_

_Genre: Drama_

_Warning: sad (aka the hurt without the comfort, because drabblish)_

* * *

**Fork**

* * *

I look at the fork.

It's such a beautiful item. Light grey, shining in the lamplight.

I imagine lifting it, carrying it to my mouth and taking the piece of food it pierces between my teeth.

I take the fork.

It's shaking in my hand – my hand is shaking.

Far too much.

Raph takes the fork from me, slowly, gently. He doesn't say anything when he lifts it in my place.

I close my eyes to stop seeing the fork.

I used to wield katana, and now I can't eat on my own.


	2. Game - Mikey

_AN:_

_Character: Michelangelo_

* * *

**Game**

* * *

I'm a gamer.

_Focus, Mike. Focus!_

I know all the cheat codes.

_No matter what happened…_

Invincible characters? Not a problem. Infinite number of lives? Piece of cake!

_If you want to play, we're going to play._

Real life isn't as easy to cheat.

_Catch me if you can!_

In real life, if your health reaches zero, you won't start again from the last checkpoint.

_I'm not losing to you..._

But you know what? I'm a gamer.

_You'll never hurt my family again._

And the game is on.


	3. Help - Raphael

_AN:_

_Character: __2007 Raphael_

* * *

**Help**

* * *

Sometimes they cry and beg for help. Sometimes they freeze and don't talk, let alone shout. And sometimes they fight for their life, one against ten.

It doesn't matter. I'm here for all of them.

I help them, and in turn they help me forget that you - _you of all people, you -_

You let us down.

I would come after you, if only to knock some sense into your thick skull - what does the jungle have to offer that's so much better than us?

But I stay, and keep vigil.

Someone has to.


	4. Lightyear - Donnie

_AN:_

_Warnings: sad & scientific. (But not one because the other.)_

_Character: 2012 Donatello_

* * *

**Lightyear**

* * *

Do you remember when I first told you that light had a speed, and I could prove it?

I was seven.

I'm seventeen tonight.

The stars are so far away from us that the light they create takes years to reach us. Decades, centuries.

In the meantime, the stars continue their lives. How many of those who soothe my soul tonight are already dead, exploded, collapsed?

And I'll never know.

Science taught me that something could be dead and its light still illuminate my path.

Life teaches me that it's true for people, too.

I still miss you.


	5. Ritual - Splinter

_AN:_

_Character: __Splinter_

* * *

**Ritual**

* * *

Splinter sits cross-legged in his bedroom. Hours ago, he has lit four candles and placed them around him, one at each cardinal point, like he always does at that time of the night.

Four candles, four flames, four lights in the sewers' darkness.

Whenever a candle is almost entirely burnt, he takes another one from his supply and replaces it, avoiding any sudden moves so the wind doesn't blow the flame up.

It's not that he's superstitious, but the flames must never die.

As long as they don't, it means they'll come back.

They'll come back.


	6. Master - Humor

_AN:_

_Character: the master_

_Genre: Humor_

* * *

**Master**

* * *

The master stood over his students, hands crossed behind his back. They might give him a hard time on occasion, but in this room, his word was law.

He had the blue-masked turtle's full attention. Keeping the orange-masked one focused would be harder, but he was willing to rise to the challenge - this student showed promise.

The red-masked one, however, wasn't cooperative at all.

"Why are we even there?" he complained.

"Because, Raph," Leonardo replied, "Donnie shouldn't bear this alone."

The master nodded solemnly and adjusted his purple mask.

"Let's begin. How to defuse a bomb, step 1…"


	7. Solo - Leo

_AN:_

_Character: Leonardo_

* * *

**Solo**

* * *

He's running, his eyes narrowed to white slits.

He's barely aware of the Foot falling at his feet. His arms move of their own accord, sheltering him inside a whirlwind of steel.

His heart beats steadily as he finds the leader and slides the edge of his katana under his chin, close enough that the slightest move would draw blood.

His voice is colder than ice as he meets the Foot's gaze and sees his fear, as if the man already knows that he would do anything to get answers.

His words cut through the night.

"Where is my family?"


	8. Weariness - Mikey

_AN:_

_Character: Michelangelo_

* * *

**Weariness**

* * *

Tonight is that sort of night.

He's silent, and not only when Leo orders them to be quiet. He doesn't tease Raph. He doesn't take a second look at Don's latest invention.

Tonight, he feels every inch the outcast he is. And neither the sound of his nunchucks swirling, nor the pride at his unrivaled agility, nor the satisfaction of doing the right thing can shake the weariness that fills every fiber of his being.

Tomorrow, he'll feel better. He'll joke and smile without a hint of bitterness.

But not tonight.

"Mike? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."


	9. Anger - Raph, Leo

_AN:_

_Characters: Raphael, Leonardo_

* * *

**Anger**

* * *

It's not something that can be fought, not like flesh and blood can be. It strains the atmosphere, filling the place with a warning and a threat – but nothing happens yet, nothing until it is too late – and not a word is spoken. Acts speak for him. Barely controlled acts, yes, but controlled acts anyways – almost always. Fire burns in his eyes, threatening to reduce to ashes anything that would stand in his way.

A cold fury that would be terrifying if it was directed at him.

Raphael is glad it's not.


	10. Remorse - Splinter

_AN:_

_Universe: 2007 movie_

_Character: Splinter._

* * *

**Remorse**

* * *

I thought it would make them stronger.

That's what I told Leonardo to overcome his reluctance to leave. I didn't want my sons to remain so dependent on each other; I wanted them to experience that they could endure separation.

I who raised them, I was so certain it would work...

Then Leonardo didn't come back.

Donatello sacrificed the science he loves so much. I haven't heard Michelangelo's laughter in weeks. Raphael… Raphael is breaking off his ties with us, a little more every day.

And still, Leonardo doesn't come back.

What have I done?


End file.
